


9/11/06 (The Email)

by Izhilzha



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: 9/11, Future Fic, Gen, Unconventional Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Reese sends Darien an email on the anniversary of an event he can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/11/06 (The Email)

From: silverdude@secret-agent.com  
To: bhobbes@theagency.com  
Subject: FW: So, 9/11. . . .

Crap, Hobbes. He's never asked me about this before. What the hell should I say?

&gt;Forward from: boybomb@secret-agent.com  
&gt;Date: 9/11/06  
&gt;Subject: So, 9/11. . . .  
&gt;  
&gt;D,  
&gt;  
&gt;This might sound kinda weird. But I keep seeing all the stuff on &gt;TV, now that's been 5 years. Everybody at school remembers what &gt;happened, they've all got stories about how they heard and how weird &gt;it was.  
&gt;  
&gt;I wasn't even around. I was doing my popsicle impression.  
&gt;  
&gt;Maybe you could tell me about it?  
&gt;  
&gt;You don't have to. I just figured you'd remember it pretty well.  
&gt;  
&gt;A.


End file.
